


You've gotta know

by leejenowo



Series: Ships that should sail [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Crushes, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, honestly jeno just kind of falls in love with every cute boy he sees, i mean at least for 3 lines, mark is shirtless, nomin happens if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/pseuds/leejenowo
Summary: The last point wasn’t really that big of a deal ― except when he thought about the fact that the video would end up on everyone’s snap and insta stories ― and it was more to boost his own ego. He was cute, Mark was also cute, nothing could go wrong, right?





	You've gotta know

**Author's Note:**

> um this was not proof read at all and i kind of got annoyed with it so i wanted to post it as quickly as possible tbh and my computer is being so slow right now oof... i was actually kind of trying to make this marknomin but i gave up bc i didn't know how to put jaemin back in the story so this is 10% nomin, 90% markno.
> 
> Disclaimer: there is mention of alcohol (duh) and a body shot and NO THEY DONT HAVE SEX because i would never write smut but i guess some people can still see this as kind of sexual? idk we'll see if i get crucified on the public place

Summer flings are cruel in a way. They happen so quickly and are over almost as fast, but they’re still passionate. Often, both sides ― or more than the two sides, who knows what people might be into ― are left with the fleeting memory of falling in and out of infatuation like it was a dream. But what’s even cruller is falling in love during winter break. Those two or three short weeks between the fall and winter terms, where everyone is absolutely beat by exams and assignments, can be one hell of a bitch. Not everyone has the opportunity to fall in love while they’re on a ski trip in Aspen and go back to school only to realize that their winter crush transferred to the same institution. Jeno watched High School Musical too many times.

 

And Jeno definitely isn’t that lucky in life anyways.

 

Lee Jeno met Na Jaemin (Prince with a capital P Na Jaemin) in a combination of circumstances and mistakes made by the owner of the Airbnb who rented the cabin Jeno was supposed to stay at  _ alone  _ to two people. He was still nice and offered to let them stay free of charge for the entirety of their planned vacation, but of course, there was only one bedroom. Jeno cursed at whoever was playing with him up There, but he settled for indifference towards the other boy. After all, there was no reason for him to have bad feelings, especially since he had no other choice but to deal with it if he didn’t want to just cancel his two weeks.

 

Soon enough, Jeno got to know Jaemin ― they did share one bed after all ― and he wasn’t displeased at how the stranger was acting if he could call him a stranger at this point. He was glad that Jaemin knew how to cook because all he had bought for himself were ramen and sugary snacks that Jaemin almost threw away the moment he found them. Luckily for him, Jaemin had bought actual food, enough for the both of them despite not knowing they would end up in this situation, and Jeno had the pleasure to eat actual meals instead of instant noodles and cookies in the middle of the night. 

 

But they had no idea what to do with their days though. The trip was planned on the spot with hardly any preparation seeing as they both just wanted to escape their small dorm rooms on their respective campuses.  They spent their first days of vacation just lazing around on their phone in the living area, barely interacting with each other. The two of them were bored out of their mind, but neither wanted to be the first to break the ice and start an actual conversation. 

 

Jaemin being his usual bubbly self didn’t want to let his break go to waste, especially when he was stuck with Jeno by his side for 2 weeks, so he first asked him about college and how things were going for him before sharing his own story. It wasn’t long before they started conversing quietly with each other about everything they had in common. That’s how Jeno learned about Jaemin being a cheerleader for his school’s basketball team and Jeno told him about the science club he was part of. They laugh at the irony of their situation because ‘wow are we in a slightly less stereotypical high school musical?’. 

 

Unfortunately for them, there was a big snowstorm coming, one they had not planned for, and the rest of their holiday was spent stuck inside with no power at all. That meant no electricity, no wifi and no heating. In a way, they were forced to just spend time in each other’s presence until they were tired and went to sleep, cuddling into each other to keep warm.

 

It was in a spur of the moment when Jeno looked up at Jaemin and pressed their lips together. It was just a small peck, their lips barely moving because they were kind of still strangers after all and they had to spend one more week together. But Jeno didn’t really think about it and Jaemin didn’t seem to complain because he didn’t flinch or try to back away.

 

If it wasn’t for that damn snow storm, Jeno and Jaemin would have never kissed and maybe then things would have been fine between them, but Jeno didn’t care. Not when his head was tucked under Jaemin’s chin, fingers mindlessly tracing shapes on his collarbones, listening to his heartbeat. It was a kind of proximity that was new to Jeno and he wasn’t quite sure how to act now that it had happened.

 

It was kind of weird how neither of them said anything about it and just went on with their holiday as if nothing had happened at all, but Jeno didn’t complain. He didn’t expect anything after that moment and just spent the last days enjoying his new friend’s company until they had to part ways.

 

Their separation wasn’t hard or sad. They had exchanged phone numbers and were planning on keeping in touch ― they were both university students, their paths would probably cross again in the future. But unsurprisingly, neither of them wanted to do the first move and their short friendship slash relationship was over just like that.

 

***

 

It took Jeno over a week to finally realize what that stupid feeling in the pit of his stomach was. He missed Jaemin, awfully so at that, and it made him feel so dumb. He knew the guy for literally 2 weeks, had cuddled for a couple of nights at most and kissed once, yet he was moping around in his dorm room, wishing he was back at the cabin in Jaemin’s arms. 

 

Two days spent sulking in bed and making his roommate’s life an absolute living hell. Donghyuck was so kind to him, and Jeno knew it, but he still couldn’t help snapping at him occasionally and declining all his invitations. It’s not like he would even understand how he felt anyway because Lee Donghyuck was perfect and he had a perfect boyfriend and he had the perfect relationship and perfect grades and he was just overall perfect. 

 

No, Jeno wasn’t salty about it. ~~Maybe just a bit~~.

 

Today was no different for Jeno, except the fact that Donghyuck had finally had enough of his sulking and had decided to drag him out of bed to bring him to a basketball game. His boyfriend’s game of all thing. Now, don’t get him wrong; Jeno liked Chenle and he thought the boy was absolutely sweet and he could see why Donghyuck was so in love, but that was the thing. There was no way Jeno would be able to sit beside the love fool for 2 hours while he was shouting in his ear and clinging to him in excitement every time Chenle had the ball. And the fact that Donghyuck liked to wear Chenle’s practice jersey at every game was just adding to Jeno’s worsening mood as he sat in the bleachers of their gym.

 

His stoic face earned him a hit in the ribs from Donghyuck’s elbow, “try smiling a bit, you look like I killed your cat.”

 

Jeno didn’t smile, didn’t even acknowledge Donghyuck’s presence until he was pushed against him by the person who had just sat down by his side, bumping him on purpose.

 

He was greeted by another elbow in the ribs, “fancy seeing you here, Lee.”

 

Jeno groaned, he had been sitting there for 10 minutes and he had already been hit twice, “fuck off, Renjun. I’m not planning on staying.”

 

He was already getting up when hands on his shoulders stopped him. Of course, Donghyuck and Renjun were not about to let him leave just like that.

 

“You are absolutely NOT going anywhere, Jeno,” Renjun forced him back down on his seat, “there’s a bunch of cute guys on our team and I am not about to go to the after party alone so you choose one and invite him. If you don’t, I’ll invite one for you and you’ll have to deal with him for at least 2 hours.”

 

“Aren’t after parties only for the winning team? What if we lose?” 

 

Donghyuck smirked at him (Jeno hates his smirk), “we never lose, Jeno, you should know that.”

 

Renjun continued on, “the after party is for both teams anyway. The losers just have some... punishment.”

 

Jeno was about to ask what kind of punishment his friend was talking about but he was interrupted by the loud sound of the metal doors banging against the wall, marking the entrance of the teams. It was quickly followed by the annoying noise those plastic trumpets make and Jeno quickly decided there was way too many of them in the crowd. He followed the players entering with disinterested eyes.

 

“See anyone you like?” Donghyuck asked, elbowing him once more, “what about you, Jun?”

 

Renjun nodded towards the court, “number 14.”

 

Jeno’s gaze scanned the crowd of players to find the person in question and he frowned when he realized Renjun meant number 14  _ of the opposite team _ . Of course, he couldn’t just find a cute guy on their own university team and he had to go for their rival instead.

 

“Don’t make that face, Jeno,” said boy almost pushed Renjun off the bench just to make sure he wouldn’t get hit again, but Renjun bypassed his defence and opted for a hard pat on the back instead, “I’ve seen all the boys on our team already ― except Chenle, obviously ― and I need a bit of change. You, though, have not been to any game yet, so what do you think of our players?”

 

Jeno had seen some of them before on campus, but it was hard to recognize most of their faces when they were all wearing the same blue and white uniform.  If he was being honest, none of them really stood out except Chenle with his blonde hair. All of his attention seemed to naturally gravitate to the players of the other team, much like Renjun. 

 

Donghyuck’s voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, “number 72 is totally his type.”

 

Jeno wanted to leave, hide away in his bed or have the ground swallow him whole because even from where he was sitting, number 72  _ was  _ totally his type and he absolutely hated Donghyuck for pointing it out. There was no way he wouldn’t be thinking and looking at him the whole game now.

 

And as he predicted, his eyes never left him for the whole game, following him even when he didn’t have the ball or when he was on the bench. When the timer finally hit 0 at the end of the game and the crowd erupted in loud cheers, Jeno was finally broken out of his trance. 

 

Beside him, Donghyuck was cheering even louder than anyone else, “that’s my boy! Chenle, I love you, you’re the best!”

 

Both Renjun and Jeno rolled their eyes and, for a moment, Jeno hoped his friend had forgotten about forcing him to ask someone out to go to the after party — which he didn’t even want to attend in the first place — but luck definitely wasn’t on his side today when Renjun got ahold of his arm and started dragging him to the court.

 

They weren’t even at the bottom of the bleachers when Renjun called out to the players and Jeno could already feel himself blush in embarrassment. Number 72  _ really  _ was his type. Similar height and built, doe-like eyes, light brown hair and fair skin. Jeno could barely believe someone could look like that ― healthy ― in the middle of the winter. Jeno admired anyone who did sports in winter because really… Who would want to leave the comfort of their bed for any activities that wasn’t related to their academic curriculum.

 

The boy was smirking at them and Jeno felt that familiar tug in the pit of his stomach _. _

 

Number 14, on the other hand, looked like the most awkward teenager Jeno had ever encountered. Tall, lanky and clumsy. He really had no idea what Renjun saw in him, but he guesses the player had some kind of boyish charm he couldn’t see. That or Renjun liked having the upper hand in all his relationships, even if he was smaller.

 

“Good game, boys!” Renjun was too cheerful for Jeno’s liking and he knew how much he was enjoying the situation he was putting him in.

 

Number 72 snickered, “we lost, but I’m guessing that’s not what you were paying attention to.”

 

His remark made Renjun giggle — freaking  _ giggle  _ — and Jeno shared a desperate look with his teammate. Looks like they were in the same boat.

 

“You’re right, I really wasn’t. My friend over here, though, followed every move you made and was really excited when you made points,” Jeno got a look from 3 pairs of eyes, “he was wondering if you wanted to go to the after party with him.”

 

At that point, Renjun was totally ignoring Jeno’s remarks about how he was ‘literally standing right there’ and looped arms with his new friend, already walking to the locker rooms. Jeno and number 14 were forced to follow.

 

***

 

The after party was no different from every other party Jeno had been since starting university, if not even more boring. It was loud, absolutely packed and sweaty. Literally, the whole place smelled like sweat. There was no way to really tell, but Jeno was pretty sure some of the players had just came right after the game and not showered ― or put deodorant at all ― before joining the party. Jeno was glad that Jisung and Mark ― also known as number 14 and 72 respectively, as Jeno had learned ― had taken the time to shower after the game, even if it meant waiting for them longer. Now they didn’t smell like dirty laundry anymore, unlike the rest of the people who showed up.

 

Jeno wasn’t even sure where they were but Renjun seemed to know his way around the area surrounding their university because he led them right into the noisiest house three streets down from the school. It was big and it looked modern, big glass walls almost all the way around and automatic lighting with motion captors. Jeno wasn’t even sure this was a student’s house but the crowd inside ― and outside ― definitely convinced him that it was. Who would play beer pong on the front lawn if not a bunch of nineteen and twenty years old adults?

 

The inside was just as bad as the outside if Jeno was honest with himself. He wasn’t really the party type, mostly just following Hyuck and Renjun around when they went out together, but this was a new type of crazy. He was used to a couple of people drinking and dancing, occasionally smoking too, but nothing as big as that. There was a lot of people dancing ― which could explain the smell ― or grinding on the makeshift dance floor ― which was just the living area basically― and a lot more scattered around the rest of the house. Only a minute in and Jeno was left with Mark standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. Renjun and Jisung had disappeared almost instantly when they had entered the house, his friend probably dragging the boy to a more quiet and isolated spot so he wouldn’t have to deal with the crowd. 

 

This was one of the reasons why he hated going to parties with Renjun and Donghyuck. Both of them always ended leaving him on his own to do their own thing which mainly consisted of getting drunk off his ass for Renjun and making out with Chenle for Donghyuck. Jeno would have to be lucky as hell if he intended to find Chenle and Hyuck in this crowd seeing as both of them were quite sneaky when they wanted to be left alone. So yeah, Jeno was stuck with a really smug looking Mark who was handing him a red cup. Jeno drank it all at once, barely registering the burn of the alcohol going down his throat.

 

Mark whistled at him, “woah there, sugar! Don’t drink too fast or we won’t even have time to have fun before you bend over a toilet.”

 

If there was one thing Jeno learned from going to parties, it was that his alcohol tolerance was quite high. To prove himself ― and maybe kind of in an attempt to impress Mark ― Jeno grabbed another cup laying on the counter and downed it just as fast.

 

“Ok, sugar, I see how it is then,” Mark looked at him with that same smile he’s had for the whole evening since they were first introduced and Jeno still wanted to wipe it away. But Jeno was also a coward and there was no way he would ever manage to make Mark flustered with his words like the other had been doing to him, so he opted for the one thing he was good at: drinking a lot in a short amount of time. If the cups he was handing to Mark ― and the following ones ― weren’t enough to kick Mark off of his high horse, then Jeno would definitely be lost forever in Mark’s charm.

 

Strangely, Jeno was glad Donghyuck and Renjun had dragged him all the way to the after party even though he had been reluctant about even going to the game in the first place. It was the perfect opportunity for him to forget about his slight infatuation with Na Jaemin and the fact he would probably never see him again after their trip. He had to move on at some point. And it’s not like Mark was bad on the eye either. He was actually being a really good drinking buddy and Jeno welcomed the distraction.

 

Barely one hour into the party, Jeno started to feel the effects of the many drinks he had had already: he felt hot, a bit fuzzy and there was this weird sensation in the pit of his stomach every time he looked at Mark, who wasn’t in a better state if he had to be honest. Mark was flushed from the base of his neck all the way up to the tip of his ears and there was no point in denying that he looked really cute with the colour on his face. But still, that stupid grin never left his lips and Jeno had no way to tell if it was because the alcohol wasn’t really affecting him or if it was because he was as cocky drunk as he was sober.

 

“How are you holding up, sugar?” Mark had to look down at Jeno who was leaning his weight on his body ― his limbs felt heavy and if he could lay down on top of the counter he would ― and it didn’t take long for Jeno to decide that Mark was also a cocky drunk.

 

Jeno was about to formulate what he hoped was a coherent answer when he was interrupted by a voice coming from the living room, “Losers gather around! It’s time for your punishment!”

 

The voice sounded strangely like Chenle, but Jeno felt a bit dazed and he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things or if Chenle actually was standing on top of the coffee table in the middle of living room gesturing wildly at everyone to form one big circle. The sudden loss of warmth by his side and the ― quite pathetic ― sigh that left his lips when Mark detached himself from his body where enough to sober him up a little.

 

Chenle  _ was  _ standing on top of the coffee and he was wearing the ugliest looking crown Jeno had ever seen in his life ― if that was even what it was. It was made with some kind of construction paper cut into uneven points and painted gold. The art work was completed with fake jewels and little pink hearts drawn with markers. If Jeno had to take a guess, Hyuck was the one who made that hideous makeshift head piece to congratulate Chenle on his win. His friend turned around to grab something Donghyuck was handing him and turned back to present another bad creation signed Lee Donghyuck. This time, Jeno guessed the fake crown made out of brown chenille stems and black tissue paper was for the loser.

 

Mark’s team gathered in the center, Jisung making his first appearance since Renjun dragged him away to join his captain in the middle of the center that had been formed around.

 

Chenle cleared his throat loudly as an indication for people to stop talking, “Captain!” Mark turned to him, “Who will face the punishment tonight?”

 

Jeno would snort at Chenle’s theatrics if it wasn’t for the look Mark was giving him, “I’ll do it myself.”

 

Chenle giggled and promptly clapped his hands so the place would clear out. It seemed like everyone was quite used to the whole punishment thing and the fact that Chenle was acting like he owned the place didn’t surprise anyone, not even Mark. He started approaching the captain and stopped in front of him to put the flower(?) crown on top of his head, before letting his hand fall to his cheek, “my sweet boy Mark,” he gave his face a gentle pat, “you’re lucky I’m in a good mood today! Initially, I wanted to make you lick Yukhei’s armpit...”

 

The idea caused a bit of a stir up from the back of the room and Jeno guessed it was Yukhei protesting against it.

 

Chenle continued on, “but I guessed you wouldn’t want to put those pretty lips of yours on  _ that  _ so I changed my mind!”

 

Unfortunately for Mark, a change of mind did not mean the punishment wouldn’t be worse than his first idea, and everyone was about to find out. To keep the suspense, Chenle decided to lean in to whisper the punishment in Mark’s ear. Obviously, Donghyuck knew what it was because Jeno could see him giggle behind his boyfriend as he threw a glance at him. 

 

As Chenle whispered, Mark tried to find Jeno in the crowd and once he found him, his face went from surprised to determined. Now, Jeno had been to multiple parties before and it wasn’t the first time he would see his friend ― was Mark his friend now? ― take part in a punishment. And it also wasn’t the first time Chenle was the one giving a punishment, so Jeno was prepared for the worst. He clearly remembers the night Chenle dared Renjun to dunk his entire head into a bucket of ketchup before reenacting the prom scene from Carrie ― the 1976 original, not the 2013 remake ― and also the time he had forced Donghyuck to kiss Jeno. That was before they were dating and, to this day, Jeno isn’t sure why it had to happen because it was pretty embarrassing if his memory of the night was intact. But still, none of Chenle’s dares ever involved nudity and the sight of Mark’s gripping the hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head was enough to sober Jeno up. 

 

The thought of Mark actually doing a strip tease in the middle of the living room crossed Jeno’s mind but he discarded the idea as quickly as he could before he got ahead of himself. Mark wasn’t built like the guys you saw in magazines, but he was lean and definitely took care of his body. And it’s not like Jeno was staring at him or anything, but he could notice his collarbones even from the distance he was standing at and, boy was he weak for collarbones. Instead of going for the pants like Jeno thought he would, Mark reached his arm around Chenle to take the bottle Donghyuck was handing him. Jeno didn’t have his glasses and his vision was already blurry to begin with, but add the alcohol to the equation and there was no way he would ever be able to guess what was in that bottle. His best guess was alcohol, but that’s just because it seemed to be the only thing in the house. Jeno wondered what kind of punishment the bottle involved ― he knew Chenle would never ask someone to drink a full bottle in one shot because he probably didn’t want to end up having to call an ambulance ― but most of his questions were answered when Donghyuck reached out again to hand Mark a lime. Jeno understood the tequila shot part, but that wasn’t much of a punishment in itself, so was the actual bad part of it having to do it half naked?

 

“Come here, cutie!” Chenle was calling for Mark to come towards him before wetting his finger in his cup ― whatever was in it, Jeno didn’t really care ― before tracing a stripe up the side of Mark’s neck and patting the salt on it. The picture was starting to come together for Jeno and before long, he finally understood that the punishment wasn’t taking a shot, but someone taking a shot off of him. Holy shit.

 

Chenle spoke again, “who are you bringing down with you?”

 

Jeno tried to pray to all the gods he could name that Mark wouldn’t call out his name and would go for one of his teammates, but Jeno  _ really  _ wasn’t lucky in life and Mark looked directly at him.

 

“You said you were a good drinker, why don’t you actually prove yourself to me, sugar?”

 

Jeno wanted the ground to swallow him for the second time in just a couple of hours and he tried to see the positive side of the situation he was currently in.

 

1) He was already pretty drunk and the chances of him remembering what he was about to do when he woke up the next morning were close to 0.

 

2) He actually liked tequila and taking a shot was easy enough for him.

 

3) Chenle had just dipped his fingers in his cup and he was glad he didn’t lick his fingers or Mark’s neck directly ― would it qualify as an indirect kiss if he had?

 

4) He could barely remember who Jaemin was at that point which motivated him. Hurray! You’re getting over your pathetic 2 weeks long crush Jeno!

 

and 4) Mark wasn’t ugly.

 

The last point wasn’t really that big of a deal ― except when he thought about the fact that the video would end up on everyone’s snap and insta stories ― and it was more to boost his own ego. He was cute, Mark was also cute, nothing could go wrong, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Just walking up to Mark and standing in the middle of the circle was proving to be hard already. Jeno wasn’t really used to attention and being there,  _ so close to a shirtless Mark Lee _ , was definitely way more difficult than what he had anticipated. He could feel his whole face heat up and he had not even touched him yet. Actually, he wasn’t planning on touching him at all except for the whole 10 seconds it would take him to go through the whole ‘drink, lick, bite’ process. But of course, things would not go his way that easily. Jeno’s first mistake was to look at the dip of Mark’s collarbone.

 

Instead of pouring the tequila in a glass and balancing it on his shoulder in some way ― that’s what Jeno was expecting ― Mark takes the bottle and tips it so the alcohol pours in the dip of his collarbone. And if Jeno thought he was gonna die at the idea of having to  _ actually  _ drink right from Mark’s body, the sight of the lime between his lips was almost enough to make him turn around and leave the house. There was no way he would ever be able to actually bite down on that lime if it was so close to Mark’s mouth. It looked like Mark wasn’t the only one being punished after all.

 

But Mark had challenged him and Jeno would never back down. And who knew what would happen if Mark didn’t complete his dare. So all he could do was suck it up and do it.

 

The people around them started chanting at him to just do it and so Jeno did, mind completely blank except for those three simple steps ‘drink, lick, bite’.

 

Taking a shot was definitely easier when all you have to do is swallow. No one had ever told Jeno that drinking straight from someone’s collarbone would be so hard. The neck part was easy and Jeno tried not to think about how Mark tilted his head back to make it easier for him to literally lick a stripe of salt from his neck. The spicy taste of the alcohol Chenle had used to stick the salt barely registered in Jeno’s mind until a couple of hours later when he started wondering which crazy person drinks fireball like it’s juice. 

 

The hardest part was to take the lime from Mark’s lips and Jeno closed his eyes as tightly as he could in hopes that he wouldn’t have to see Mark that up close. And there was no way he wanted their lips to touch either. At that moment, it was a success and he walked away as if nothing had happened.

 

Unfortunately, Mark ended up cornering him only moments later, pressing him against a wall, before connecting their lips in a surprising kiss. Jeno wasn’t complaining and in all honesty, he kind of wanted it to happen, just not in front of 2 full basketball teams and strangers. Even drunk he wasn’t stupid and noticed the way Mark had been looking at his lips since they had first met on the court after the game and Jeno had not so subtly been doing the same.

 

Being in a dark corner of some random room definitely made it easier for Jeno to just melt into the kiss and let Mark take the lead. It was hot and intimate and if Jeno wasn’t pressed against the wall, he would have collapsed at the way the player licked his lips for entrance. Mark’s touch on his hips felt like a burn and he couldn’t help but let out a whine when he felt their tongues touching.

 

Every cell of Jeno’s body was screaming Mark’s name and there was no memory of Jaemin left in his mind.   
  
***

 

Jeno woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and an arm thrown around his middle. Contrary to what others would think, his immediate reaction is to cuddle back into the warmth of the body ― something he’s used to doing with Renjun when they have a hangover. Except this time he’s actually the little spoon ― Renjun insists that he’s a big spoon but Jeno never lets him ― and the body behind him is definitely bigger than his friend. A small part of his brain is telling him that the person behind him is Mark Lee, but a bigger part is doing everything it can to make him forget all the events of the previous night. So much for not remembering that punishment.

 

A quick look at himself confirms that he’s still wearing the clothes he had on during the party, which was a good sign. On the other hand, was still half naked and ― not that it bothered him or anything ― Jeno kind of wished he had at least put his shirt back on. He can’t believe he had made out with a half-naked Mark Lee while he was drunk. At least he would have something cool to tell everyone when they got back together.

 

Jeno tried to shuffle out of Mark’s embrace but the older just tighten his grip around Jeno’s waist, “five more minutes, mom.”

 

Jeno had to admit that was cute, but he also kind of really had to go to the toilet. After struggling for a while, he managed to free himself making Mark whine at the movement.

 

“Where are you going, sugar? Come back here, it’s cold without you in my arms.”

 

The way Mark said sugar, even when Jeno was sober, made him feel that weird sensation in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he was still drunk or about to throw up at that point, but it was a feeling he didn’t experience often.

 

Just to make sure nothing had happened, Jeno asked Mark about what had happened after they had kissed.

 

Mark shrugged and laid back down on the pillow, snuggling up under the blanket, “nothing much. We made our way to the bed cause you were complaining about how you had to stand against the wall, but the moment your head touched the pillow you fell asleep. So much for someone who can supposedly hold his alcohol well. And, just so you know, I wasn’t planning on going any further than kisses. I’m not that kind of guy at all. The body shot from last night was embarrassing enough. Plus, I would never have sex in Chenle’s house that kid is absolutely crazy and he would have my head for that.”

 

It was the reassurance Jeno needed and he quietly made his way out of the room to find a bathroom. When he came back into the room, Mark had disappeared and the bed was made. On top of the pillows, the boy had left his number on a piece of paper and Jeno grimaced at the cliché ‘we had a one night stand but I got attached to you and I really hope you will text me soon because I kind of like you moment’ moment although it was not a one night stand and he wasn’t sure if Mark kind of liked him at all. 

 

Still, Jeno texted the number the moment he got ahold of his phone and he received a bunch of emoji back, an invitation to his next basketball game and a picture. The media was a picture of his game schedule. Jeno smiled at the thought of seeing Mark play again. He soon found out that every team from the division had the same tradition for the losing team.

 

Needless to say, Jeno went to each game Mark played. And unfortunately ― or fortunately ―, Mark’s team wasn’t that good...


End file.
